Aria's Secret
by thingsIwrite
Summary: Snapshot of what the pilot didn't show, Aria & Fitz in that bar. I didn't research exactly what they were wearing.. so yeah sorry for discrepancies! M for a reason!


Aria knew how dangerous it was; she wasn't stupid you know. But today, sitting there and seeing that message reminded her of Alison. Just imaging the face of a ghost that you never quite forget so easily but had tried so hard to puts you on a high of self-denial and guilt. And it made you do stupid things- even when you're not. She pushed the door into the nameless corner pub whose neon sign had broken down, and letters stolen. It was the secret tavern that high schoolers sought out. No one asked questions there, so the customers, if not kids like today since it was a school day, would be shady characters.

But he was obviously in the wrong place. His crisp Oxford, obviously to impress, showed that he took extra effort in trying to iron out the wrinkles that had formed and that tweed fabric jacket- well, didn't need to say anymore about that. The shiny blue tie to illicit trust and understanding, nice professional shoes that pinched your toes, all screamed out a well established, community respected character. Perhaps a professor or accountant or librarian. He certainly wasn't that old, Aria thought.

He had dark wavy hair and an angular face that taken separately would've been odd separately but together he was wildly attractive. She bit her lips, as she knew she wasn't the best judge of character, but she glanced over again. She couldn't be that off with this one.

With a glass in his hand, she guessed he wasn't close to drunk. It was a dark thick liquid- one of those that you only poured a bit to cover the bottom of the glass. Those you had to savor as you pondered over in deep thought and self-reflection. Aria wondered what he thought as he slowly took a sip. For that wild moment, she wanted him. There wasn't any explanation needed, no reasoning behind the thought. It was pure burning desire. Aria wanted him.

It was as if Ali was alive again, in Aria; a little piece of that daredevil spirit was unleashed. She batted her thick eyelashes at him, and when she caught his attention, she grinned. No words needed to be exchanged.

She left her seat and walked towards the notorious bathroom, hoping he would follow. Nobody really went in there, unless maybe when they really had too much to drink or, of course, to do the dirty deed with someone. If it wasn't for the convenience and secrecy, it wasn't Aria's taste in location. Today though, even though there was the annoying flickering lightening and odd smell, she didn't mind it. Oddly, the public location and idea that any one may walk in on them excited her. He excited her.

At first he was very gentle, almost as if he was fearful at his actions and the consequences that may follow. Aria showed him there would be no consequences. She pushed back on his soft kisses, urging them to be harder. With her heart pounding in her ears, Aria helped him pull back her shirt, revealing her dark red bra. He couldn't help himself as he surrendered to her soft breasts. He kissed her more roughly now, and she reciprocated, accidentally biting his lip. To her surprise, she felt a surge of excitement run through his body.

He did her first: massaging her tits as he ran his hands up her right leg and towards her sensitive area. Then he paused a bit, teasing her, as he used both hands to rub against her legs and pulled of her matching panties. Aria's breathing quickened as she watched him slowly inserted his finger into her. Then she felt him inside and –God- it felt so good. She couldn't help but moaning with each stroke. No doubt he knew what women wanted as he played with her nipple between his lips and continued to swirl his finger deep in her. She knew she was dripping painfully wet already, but luckily he didn't stop. If he used two fingers, she would have came right then. Then it was her turn.

Aria pulled his finger to his lips and she licked herself, not minding the taste. He was thoroughly turned on and it was evident. Then she brushed her hair back, kneeling down before him, as she fumbled with his belt and slowly pulled it down, revealing a rather stylish gray colored boxer. Calvin Klein? He was fancy. She glided her hands up towards his groin, relieving the bulge that had formed from its confined space and stopped on his ass. He was lucky that she also knew what guys liked. With a soft but firm grip she held his dick to her mouth and slid her tongue down the shaft. She stopped at his balls and licked them too, sucking a bit. Then she teased him too, her tongue rubbing back and forth at the head. She heard him finally release a soft guilty groan. Seeing that was enough torture, she looked up at him with a mischievous grin as she slid his dick into her moist mouth. Surprisingly, despite his size, Aria was able to fit most of him.

At a constant speed, she began sliding him in and out of her mouth. He grew larger as she continued. Finally, he spoke.

"Can I fuck your mouth?"

For a second, Aria was stunned that someone had asked her that question. And oddly, Ali's voice rang clearly in her head as if they just spoke not too long ago. Ali would; "Always try new things, you never know, you might even like it".

"Yeah."

And he ran his fingers through her hair, till finally he got a good grip that didn't hurt her. Then he thrust. Aria squinted her eyes, as she forced herself not to gag. It was a totally different sensation, feeling it down her throat. She could hear that he was enjoying it and finally she gave in. It was rather hot.

A few minutes of hard thrusting, Aria wanted him inside of her but in the other side. She pulled him to her, as he caressed her breasts and played with her now perky, hard nipples, "I want you inside of me, fuck me hard from the back." Without a sign, he forced her around, and shoved his hard cock against her pussy. Aria grabbed the sink for support and curled her fingers. "Stop teasing me." She screamed. Finally she felt him, slowly, as she also had her hand around his dick as he forced himself in. He groaned, and she knew why, she was rather tight. The man just couldn't get enough her breasts, and she loved it. He couldn't stop massaging them, holding them, caressing them as they bounced from the force he pushed into her. Then he thrust into her deeper and deeper, hitting her G-spot over and over, so forcefully.

There's only so much a girl can handle, but she held it in. She couldn't come, not now, not so fast. She turned around, as he thought she came already, and jumped on him. The man was surprisingly strong; she loved his well-built physique and rubbed her body against his. First she kissed him roughly, mouth and neck, sliding her hand down his back. With her legs around his waist, and tits to his face, she bounced on him. He came soon after that, with her following.

Obviously he was stunned at his lucky day, as he sort of stared at her, as he put on his clothes again, and she walked away satisfied. As she finished adjusting her outfit, with no lingering evidence of the event that had been done there, Aria walked out without looking back. The bartender was oblivious, didn't care, or maybe didn't think that whatever happened in the back was special. But it was to Aria. That nameless man shall forever be her dirty secret, she thought with a wild glee. Ali would've been proud.

She didn't have to look to know that the man had followed out soon after. It didn't matter, but as she saw his shadow as he took a left turn she felt pity. He seemed like a good man- and nice too. Yes, she thought, she would've liked him. Too bad she'll never see him again.


End file.
